The New Girl
by missthang06
Summary: Rory Gilmore is the new girl in Stars Hollow. And she has all the guys attention. Including best friends Dean Forrester and Jess Mariano. Will she become between the two? And who will she choose?
1. The New Girl

**A/N:** Another story! I know I have too many to update as it is but updates should come a lot faster over the summer. I had the weirdest inspiration for this fic cause I dreamt about this story. I have absolutely no idea where this going so suggestions are always welcomed. Please review and let me know!

**Background Info:** Jess and Dean have lived in Stars Hollow their whole lives while Rory grew up in a neighboring town. Rory has not met either of the two prior to this fic. Everything else should be explained in the next few chapters but if you have questions message me.

* * *

"I cannot believe you just got those two girls' numbers," Dean yelled at Jess as they walked towards Luke's diner. Jess and Dean had just left the bookstore, where Jess had gotten the number of two girls…for himself.

"Your point is?" Jess asked. He was tired of Dean's astonishment. The same conversation was repeated every time Jess got a girl's number, no matter who it was.

"They were college students…way out of you league," Dean replied. Jess rolled his eyes at Dean. So what if they were only sixteen. That didn't automatically mean an older college girl was out of Jess' league. "I just don't know how you do it. How do you get girls to fall over you?"

"Look, I can't help if girls are more into me than you. I don't have any special tactic or plan or anything like that. Girls just like me more." Jess was tired of this conversation, the same one that was always repeated.

"But…" Dean began before Jess interrupted him.

"I'm done with this conversation," Jess interrupted. Jess shook his head as he quickened his pace towards the diner. For some odd reason, Jess and Dean were best friends. Had been since they were little. Dean had been born in Stars Hollow and Jess had moved to Stars Hollow when he was four, after his uncle was awarded custody when his mother went into rehab for drug addiction. It was a friendship destined. The two met on the playground on Jess' first day of preschool. Jess stole the affection of Tina, Dean's childhood girlfriend. A fight ensued between the two but a friendship was born. Since that day, the two have oddly been best friends and have fought over girls every other day.

"Alright. See you tomorrow," Dean yelled after Jess as he headed to Doose's Market for his afternoon shift.

Jess through a hand up to signal goodbye. He shook his head again. Sometimes he wondered why they were friends. They were complete opposites. Jess was the bad boy: always skipping class to read books or discover hidden bands. Dean was the hardworking neighbor: always doing right and helping all those in need. They always saw things differently, always disagreed. But that was the unique thing about their friendship and for some odd reason it worked. As they say, opposites attract and that good not be truer than the friendship of Jess and Dean.

Jess walked into the diner, only to run into a loud woman yelling at Luke. "I can't believe you won't sell me coffee. That is not a proper way to treat a new citizen of this town," she yelled. The woman turned around and spotted Jess. She took that as an opportunity to voice her concerns more. "He doesn't serve coffee. Can you believe that? What kind of maniac doesn't serve coffee?" She asked Jess before storming out of the diner. Jess just shook his head again. Stars Hollow always had some strange tourists pass through.

* * *

"Ugh!" Lorelai yelled as she stormed through the doors of Luke's diner.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked as she continued to survey the town.

"He wouldn't see me coffee. He said 'it's four in the afternoon. Why would I still serve coffee? It's not healthy for you anyways.'"

"So, no coffee?" Rory asked distraught.

"I guess we'll have to find another place that will serve us coffee. Anything interesting on your end?"

"I saw two guys fighting over a girl's number."

"Drama," Lorelai said approvingly.

"Friendly neighborhood," Rory replied sarcastically. "Remind me why we moved here."

"Because Millie hired me as manager of her newly Independence Inn. It's a great opportunity to me Rory."

"Right," Rory replied biting her lower lip. She sulked the rest of the way to her new home.

* * *

The next morning, Jess and Dean walked to school together, a morning ritual. "So, did you meet the new family who moved in yesterday?" Dean asked Jess on their journey to Stars Hollow High.

"No," Jess answered oblivious to fact that he had an encounter with Lorelai Gilmore yesterday afternoon.

"Me either. I wanted to meet them and help them move in but I had to pull a double shift."

"Too bad," Jess replied sarcastically. He really didn't care about the new family who moved into town. It was the least of his concerns, pretty much like everything else in Stars Hollow was the least of his concerns. After another minute or so of silence, Jess and Dean arrived at school. Jess thought it would be the perfect time to bow out. He hated school, especially Stars Hollow. He had to skip out before he got caught skipping class. Not that it would matter if he got caught. It just made it harder for him to skip the next time. "I'm going head on," Jess said as he prepared his getaway.

"Yea man. Catch you later," Dean replied as he walked away.

Jess hung around a minute carefully observing everyone else's actions before he left. He particularly noticed Dean who was checking out another girl who Jess didn't recognize. Jess thought he knew all the girls in the school but he must have missed one or two here. He watched the mysterious girl carefully. He particularly noticed her piercing blue eyes. He found it hard to look away from them. But then he noticed Dean walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Dean," Jess overheard.

"I'm Rory Gilmore," she replied to him timidly.

"Welcome to Stars Hollow," Dean continued. It was then that Jess realized that she was the new girl. She was cute, he'd give her that. And she had the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. But he had learned his lesson in the past to avoid those new girls. At least when they first moved to Stars Hollow. After a certain time limit, they were fair game. He couldn't deal with the baggage they came with from having to leave their home, friends, and family, the resentment and anger they had to their parents, and whatever else they seemed to worry about. Besides, it was Dean's turn to have a girl and he was apparently interested in the new girl. Jess had his fair share of girls to choose from so Dean needed at least one. So, Jess wasn't interest in the new girl. Jess grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and headed to the bridge.


	2. The Setup

**A/N:** Thanks to all who read and reviewed last chapter. There weren't too many, which makes me wonder if I should go on with this story but I like it so I'm continuing. This chapter is kinda boring but necessary for next chapter, which is where all the action will occur. And when Rory and Jess meet. So that's what you have to look forward to. Once again, thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please review!

* * *

"Welcome to Stars Hollow," Dean said to Rory

"Welcome to Stars Hollow," Dean said to Rory. He originally was only going to welcome the new girl to town to be friendly but after seeing her and talking to her for a minute, Dean was mesmerized by Rory. She had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen and she was beautiful. "Where's your first class?"

"Um…room 33…Mr. Harris' Biology," Rory replied struggling to read her schedule, school map, and hold her notebooks."

Dean smiled at her. "That's right beside my class. I'll walk you there." Dean grabbed Rory's notebooks and led her through the crowd of high school students. He was feeling very optimistic about his future with Rory Gilmore.

* * *

Jess patiently smoked his cigarette as he waited for Dean to get out of school. Another daily ritual of theirs was to walk back from school together. At least that way, no one would suspect that Jess was skipping classes. Jess always had a plan. Jess put out his cigarette just as Dean walked up.

"It's about time you showed up."

"I just had the greatest day of my life man. I mean it was incredible."

Jess stared at Dean silently. He wasn't serious was he? Nothing good ever happened at Stars Hollow High. Dean noticed Jess glaring at him and suddenly became self conscious. He didn't want to be silently judging him. He wanted to carry on a conversation with Jess. "How was your day man?" Dean asked Jess hoping it would spark a conversation between the two of them and peak Jess' interest in Dean's day so Dean could continue his amazing story.

"Fantastic," Jess said mocking Dean. Jess loved mimicking Dean's crazy antics. "Why was your day so amazing?" Jess asked Dean. He could tell that Dean wanted to talk more about his day and was waiting for Jess to ask. Jess really didn't care but he felt bad for not asking. Friends were supposed to care.

"I talked to the new girl Rory."

"Yea I saw. She's cute," Jess replied. He rarely agreed with Dean on anything but girls were usually a subject they could talk about and agree on when Dean wasn't upset that Jess got a girl's number and he didn't.

"She is more than cute. We have World History and English together and she's like crazy smart. And she has the cutest nervous laugh and smile. And…"

"Dude I got it. You like the new girl," Jess said. Jess shook his head. Dean always rambled on and on about a girl he liked. Jess didn't care if he liked a girl but he got bored after five minutes of Dean's ramblings. He had more important things to do.

"I do. I'm going to ask her out."

"You do that," Jess said dryly. Jess had a shift at the diner to work, books to read, cigarettes to smoke…he was getting tired of Dean.

"I will. Hey, are we still on for that new movie tonight?"

"Yea," Jess answered as he walked away, heading towards the diner. That was why he remained friends with Dean. Other than their raging hormones, Dean loved movies. Even if he didn't understand all the references of the movie or symbolism, Dean still understood whether it was a good movie or not. And he understood how to mock and make fun of a horrible movie with Jess. An interesting friendship it was.

* * *

Rory was in her bedroom trying to find shelf space for the countless books she had in boxes to unpack. Rory turned up a Bangles song on her stereo and tried to make room for her books. Her unpacking party was interrupted though by the doorbell. Rory ran to the door to answer it.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I…I met…how do you know where I live."

"I asked around. It's a small town."

"O-oh," Rory stammered. She hated how she always got shy around boys.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to dinner and a movie Friday night."

"Friday? This Friday?" Rory asked nervously.

Dean chuckled at Rory. "Yea this Friday."

"Um…I don't know. I…I have to check with my mom and my plans first."

"Ok. Let me know. Have a good night."

"You too."

Rory sat in her living room watching infomercials for the next thirty minutes replaying what had just happened Rory bit her lower lip nervously. She had never been on a date before. How was she supposed to act? _No, I can't go_, Rory thought.

"Darling child of mine," Lorelai called as she opened the front door.

"Marco," Rory called from the living room so her mom could find her way.

"How was your first day?" Lorelai asked as she sat on the sofa with Rory. "Did you make any friends?"

"Kinda. This guy asked me out to dinner and a movie Friday night."

"Really? What are you going to where? Cause I want to borrow that black top of yours and…"

"Mom I don't think I'm going to go."

"Why not? Is he cute?"

"Yea he's cute."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I have a lot of school work to do. I'm really behind."

"Rory! It's a Friday night. You can take one night off. Besides you're a genius. You'll catch up in no time."

"But I don't know him."

"You can get to know him. You know what I mean?" Lorelai asked in a flirtatious voice.

"Why are you pushing this?" Rory asked. She couldn't believe her mom was basically setting her up on a date.

"You need to socialize and make new friends here Rory. Plus, some raging hormones never hurt anyone," Lorelai answered jokingly. "You always stay in and you need to get out and have some fun. Especially in a new town." Lorelai was a little worried about Rory. She had been taking the move hard. Rory didn't want to leave their old town and home at all. Lorelai was afraid Rory would miss her chance to make friends and have a good time in Stars Hollow.

"Fine," Rory said dragging out every letter in the word. Her mom could be so persuasive at times. Plus she was right. Rory did need to get out. She would tell Dean the next day in World History.

* * *

Rory was walking to her second period when Lindsey joined her. Rory had met Lindsey yesterday at lunch. The two had talked all during lunch about random things and really connected. Rory was sure they were going to be good friends.

"Hey," Rory said as Lindsey joined her.

"Hi," Lindsey said. Lindsey opened her mouth to say something but noticed Rory staring at Dean who standing by his locker talking to some other guy. "So, have any Stars Hollow guys caught your eye?" Lindsey asked Rory skeptically.

"Well, Dean asked me out to dinner and a movie," Rory answered. She was neutral in her answer because she wasn't for sure if she actually liked Dean. She had just met him. She wouldn't mind getting to know him better at dinner and a movie. Besides, her mom practically called Dean herself to tell him that Rory would go to dinner with him. So, she had to go on a date with him. But she wouldn't necessarily say that Dean had caught her eye.

"Are you going to go out with him?"

"I guess so. But I'm kinda nervous about it. You know…new town, new guy. I'm the new girl," Rory answered honestly.

"I understand. Hey if you want, I could double with you. That way you won't be so nervous by yourself," Lindsey answered.

"Really?" Rory asked excited and hopeful.

"Yea, well that is, if Dean has a friend who would double too," Lindsey replied slyly. Lindsey knew exactly what she was doing. And Friday night, she would be on a date with the one and only Jess Mariano.

"I'll go ask him now. Thanks Lindsey," Rory exclaimed as she bounced over to Dean.

Dean smiled as Rory bounced over to him. "Figured out your plans yet?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And you know what? I completely forgot I made plans with Lindsey yesterday to hang out Friday night. So I was wondering if you had a friend who could double. Me, you, Lindsey, and him," Rory said. She was quite surprised at her lying skills. She had no idea she could lie with such a straight face.

Dean smiled at Rory. He knew just the guy.

* * *

"No!" Jess yelled at Dean.

"Jess, come on. Be a wing man," Dean pleaded.

"I am not. I'm not doubling with Lindsey. I have no interest in her at all. She's so boring. So stiff and completely opposite from me. We'd never hit it off."

"You're not marrying her Jess. And it's not like you're going to be dating her. It's just dinner and a movie so I can be with Rory. Please Jess. You owe me. You always get the girl. Let me get the girl. At least this once."

Jess thought back to all the times that Jess had a date and Dean didn't. All the times the girl fell for him instead of Dean. And Jess knew that Dean would've been Jess' wingman any day of the week, no questions asked because that was how nice of a friend Dean was.

"Fine, I'll do it," Jess agreed blandly.


	3. Double Dates

**A/N:** Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken so long to update. Life's been hectic with school. But I finally found time for this chapter and I'm going to try to make more time for future chapters. I feel like this chapter is very OOC and not all that great but I don't have that much inspiration to change it or know how I really want it to go. But I hope you like it. Leave me some reviews to let me know if you or if don't. Criticism is always welcomed. So without further delay...on to the chapter!!

* * *

"How do I look?" Rory asked as she paraded in the living room.

"Not slutty enough," Lorelai joked with Rory.

"Then I guess I'll have to borrow something from your closet?" Rory responded. "In all seriousness, how do I look?" Rory pleaded with her mom. Rory had changed her outfit three times already. She rarely went on dates and none of them had been a first date with a total stranger.

"You look fine. You know, he must be something to make you worry so much about what you are wearing."

"Yes, he's the next Brad Pitt," Rory answered sarcastically as she sighed deeply. Lorelai was upsetting her now. Lorelai had practically made Rory go on this date and was making it out to be such a big deal. Sure Dean was cute and had a gorgeous smile. And maybe he did have some potential but Rory wasn't ready to jump up and down for joy.

"Ooh, where can I get one? How about his father?" Lorelai asked jokingly.

Rory smiled at her mom and rolled her eyes. "You sure this looks ok?" She asked bringing her mom back to reality and the question of the moment.

* * *

Across town, Dean and Jess were getting ready the same way any typical guy would. Take a shower, shave, throw on some clothes, deodorant, and maybe some cologne and they were good to go. Lindsey, however, was taking her precious time getting ready, making sure everything was perfect. For some odd reason, she had always found Jess attractive. Every girl was attracted to a bad boy deep down. She had never let anyone know that she had a small thing for Jess and now, her dream was coming true: in one hour, she would be on a date with the infamous Jess Mariano.

* * *

Rory settled into the booth next Dean, sitting across from Jess and Lindsey. She was glad Lindsey and Jess had agreed to double date. At least, they had all known each since they were little. They were bound to have some things in common to help keep the conversation going. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She didn't know these people and she certainly wasn't prepared for a first date. Rory cupped her hands in her lap and stared off at the walls, doing anything to avoid eye contact with the group during the awkward silence. They all remained silent pretending to stare at the walls or the menus until the waitress took their orders.

"So, Rory where are you from?" Dean asked, trying to break the silence.

"Bantam. It's a very small town no one has ever heard of."

"Kinda like Stars Hollow," Jess said dryly. He glanced at Dean, Rory, and lastly Lindsey. Lindsey overly laughed, trying to show off. Yea, he definitely did not want to be there with them.

Rory smiled at Jess. "Yea, it's a lot like Stars Hollow and it's not that far from here. My mom got this really great offer to manage the Independence Inn so we moved here."

"It's got to suck leaving all of your friends behind," Lindsey chipped in.

"No, it's got to suck living in this crappy town," Jess replied with the same bitter tone as before.

"Well, I do miss my friends but it's not so bad living here. Like I said, Stars Hollow is a lot like my old town. I feel right at home."

Jess raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. He couldn't imagine anyone feeling at home in Stars Hollow. He detested Stars Hollow. "Jess is originally from New York City. He grew up in Stars Hollow but he prefers the city lights," Dean said.

"Any place is better than Stars Hollow's same boring antics from the 50s."

Rory laughed at Jess. "I've actually been to New York City. My mom and I went there to see the Bangles in concert."

"The Bangles?" Lindsey asked disbelieving. "Aren't they like old?"

"They're not that old. My mom loves them. I was raised on their music and the Go-Go's, Bjork, Metallica, The Clash…"

"Metallica and The Clash, great bands. You know the song _Guns of Brixton_?" Jess interrupted.

"Yes! It's an amazing song. I know. I love all of their music. But yea, we have a very eclectic taste in music and movies and books," Rory answered. She liked that the pressure was off of her for the night. They were all talking and having a good time, connecting with one and another.

"So, you don't care if we see The Godfather tonight?' Dean asked.

"No, no. That's perfectly fine. It's actually a favorite of ours. I'd love it."

"What do you like to do?" Dean asked, feeling left out of the conversation

"I love music and movies. I love to write. I hope to be a journalist someday. I absolutely love to read."

"Oh yea, what kind of books."

"All kinds," Rory responded as her eyes lit up. "J. D. Salinger, Harper Lee, Charles Dickens, Ayn Rand…"

"You cannot like Ayn Rand! She was crazy."

"But a classic and a literary genius nonetheless."

Jess shook his head. "You should read Hemingway instead."

"No, no absolutely not. His books are insane."

"I can't believe you're saying this about Hemingway," Jess vented.

"Um, can we talk about something else?" Lindsey asked as she twirled her hair around.

* * *

The rest of dinner went over smoothly. Rory fit in perfectly with the others and it seemed as though they all had been friends since Kindergarten. They went back to talking about movies and music and other such things, topics that Dean and Lindsey had a better chance at responding. The four were sitting in the movie theater watching this week's classic: _The Godfather_. Jess looked to his left and saw Lindsey sitting but beyond her he saw Dean with his arm draped over Rory's shoulders. During dinner, Rory and Dean had actually hit if off pretty well. Sure, Dean had a hard time keeping up with her pop culture references or her love for books and eccentric movies. But they still hit it off. Opposite attracts, that was all it was to it.

But it didn't matter how opposite Jess and Lindsey were. He was not attracted to her at all. He could tell she had a school girl crush on him. She barely ate any of her food, she overly laughed at Jess' remarks, and she was always trying to draw attention to herself. She was definitely not his type. Usually, Jess would end up making out with his date and miss the entire movie they had originally planned to see. But that definitely wasn't going to happen tonight. Yet, Jess still found himself missing most of the movie anyway. He couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at Rory or thinking about her. There was more to her than a cute face. Jess had misread her from the beginning. They actually had a lot in common. Next time, maybe he shouldn't be so cautious around the new girl.

The four stopped for ice cream on their way home. The plan was for Jess to walk Lindsey home, while Dean walked Rory home. Jess dreaded that thought. He really didn't want to hang out with Lindsey. And he knew she was expecting a lot more from Jess than what he was willing to give.

"Two small chocolate ice cream bowls," Dean said to the guy behind the counter.

"Actually, can I have mine in a cone," Rory asked shyly.

"See, told you ice cream is better in a cone. I've been trying to tell him that for years," Jess replied before he and Lindsey started walking away.

Dean laughed softy. "Whatever."

"At least your date has good taste," Jess responded as he led him and Lindsey away.

"Later," Dean yelled after them.

"Good night. It was nice meeting you Jess," Rory yelled. Jess threw his hand up the air, his signature sign.


	4. Diner Antics

**A/N:** Thank you all for all the reviews. They are amazing, you are amazing. So, this chapter is kind of uneventful. But I wanted to take things slow instead of rushing the fic. Maybe, the next chapter will be more eventful. But hopefully you'll like this chapter. It's kind of setting up future things. =) And I feel like the characters are OOC. I'm trying to fix that. Ok, with that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Jess blew a cloud of smoke out into the autumn air. He was propped up against the diner's wall taking a five minute break. Besides, Luke didn't know he smoked and even if he did, he wouldn't let Jess smoke in the diner.

"So, how did things go last night?" Dean asked, repeating the same question for the second time.

Jess remained silent, staring off at the trees and their changing colors. He couldn't believe Dean had dragged him out of the diner to talk about their stupid double date they had the night before. Jess had better things to do like work and make money or enjoy his five minute break and cigarette in peace. Jess shrugged. Might as well go ahead and get it out of the way. Dean wasn't about to let the subject go. "I don't know. What do you think?" Jess asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. He was famous for it.

"I think Rory is an amazing girl and that we hit it off. We're going out again tonight." Dean smiled brightly at the statement.

"Good for you," Jess said honestly. He was glad Dean had a girl. And he was even happier for him that he managed to get one like Rory. He was a little surprised to see that they had hit it off so well. Jess personally thought that Dean wouldn't be able to keep up with Rory. "No more double dating though. At least, not with Lindsey."

"You didn't like her?" Dean asked not believing Jess's words. He would have thought she would've been his type. She was pretty. She had great legs. She wasn't dumb. What more could Jess want? "I thought she was cute," Dean continued.

"Then you date her," Jess replied bitterly. Jess hated setups. He hated them even more when they were with girls like Lindsey who tried overly hard, who believed they were the hottest girls at school when they weren't, who couldn't be themselves around Jess. "It was unbearable. Look, I got to go back to work," Jess said. Anything to avoid this conversation. Dean always got upset when Jess didn't like a girl for some reason or another. It mostly posed a problem for Dean because to him, there was nothing wrong with the girl. Just another one that Jess tossed away, one that Dean would love to have. Maybe things would be different now that he had Rory.

"Yea, later," Dean said as he headed home.

* * *

"Where should we sit?" Lorelai asked Rory after they walked into the diner.

"Does it matter?" Rory asked. She really didn't feel like eating at the diner. She wished they could've called in pizza or Chinese. She had reading to catch up on. She had to plan for her second date with Dean. She didn't know why but she had a lot of fun the night before with Dean. He didn't seem like her type. He wasn't the smartest guy or the most well read guy but he had a great sense of humor with an excellent taste in movies and junk food, even though he didn't eat his ice cream on a cone. She was excited about going out with again. She was excited that she had a second date. Her first second date ever.

"Yes Rory, it does matter. We don't want to be known as the idiots who took George's usual spot. We don't to be known as the losers who sit in the corner by ourselves away from everyone else. We don't to want to sit in the makeshift Chinese torture chamber under the leaky roof. We want to establish ourselves as prominent customers who have class."

"How about the bar? It shows that we are up for anything, that we are friendly enough to talk to the employees and that we don't care what others think," Rory stated as she headed for the bar.

Lorelai sat down beside Rory at the bar. "I knew there was a reason I had you."

Lorelai and Rory sat at the bar in silence, reading over the menu when Luke appeared to take their order. "Look, we got off on the wrong foot the other day," Lorelai said to Luke. "Hi, my name is Lorelai and I'm addicted to caffeine." She smiled at her little joke.

Luke scowled at Lorelai. "You're not getting coffee at three o'clock in the afternoon. Breakfast stopped four hours ago and you're not eating thing that coffee compliments," Luke said as he went to help other customers.

"Mom, what is the mean man saying? Please make it stop," Rory pleaded with Lorelai.

"I know Sweetie. Everything will be ok," Lorelai answered petting Rory on her arm. "So, tell me more about what's his name…" Lorelai said pretending to recall his name.

"Dean," Jess answered as he appeared behind the bar. Rory smiled at him even though she was surprised he worked there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew your name. I was just teasing Rory," Lorelai answered quickly. She wanted to meet Dean when he picked Rory up last night but Rory wouldn't let her because she was just getting to know Dean and was too nervous. "I'm Lorelai. I'm Rory's mother, the one who wanted to meet you last night but she wouldn't let me. You would think that after being in labor with her for fourteen hours that she would let me play a part in her life every once in a while," Lorelai said jokingly.

Jess remained silent. He wanted to correct Lorelai for the slip up. He wanted to make it perfectly clear that he was not Dean. But instead, he just smirked at the Gilmore girls.

Rory had hung her head low while her mother spewed about not meeting Dean. She bit her lip. "Mom, that's not Dean. That's Jess, Dean's best friend. He doubled with us with his date Lindsey."

Jess rolled his eyes at the mention of Lindsey's name. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to, especially if she was Rory's friend. But it was involuntarily reaction.

"I knew that. I was just making sure you knew who he was," Lorelai said smiling.

"Jess! Stop fraternizing with the customers and get back to work." Luke yelled in their direction.

"I'm trying to make a big tip," Jess yelled back at Luke.

"How do you plan on doing that? Giving them one of your infamous shrugs. That really turns the ladies on," Luke said as he headed into the kitchen.

"No, giving them something you won't," Jess said as he poured coffee into two mugs. He handed them to Rory and Lorelai. "He serves coffee all day, just not to people he doesn't like."

"You'll be getting a mighty nice tip my friend," Lorelai said with a big smile. Luke came back from the kitchen. "He's the best help I've seen in years," Lorelai said as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

"You have got to be kidding," Luke replied in disbelief. He sulked away.

"Ok kiddo, I've got to go by the Inn. Are you going to be ok by yourself? Are you going to be able to find your way back home?"

"Could you write our address and phone number on a sheet of paper in case I get lost?" Rory asked mocking her mother.

Lorelai smiled, uttered a bye and left the diner.

Rory brightly beamed at Luke behind the bar. "Refill please," she said holding out her coffee mug.

"You're fifteen," Luke said walking away.

"Sixteen actually," Rory replied with a frown. She needed her coffee before she left to get ready for her date with Dean. Jess stepped around the bar and poured her a refill. Rory smiled in return. She didn't know why he was being so nice. She guessed it was because she was sort of dating his best friend. "Thanks," she said. "So, how do my mom and I get on his good side?" Rory asked. Life was going to be difficult without her daily caffeine fix.

"I don't know. I've been trying to do that for eleven years." Rory remained silent, giving Jess a puzzled look. Jess smirked at her. "He's my uncle. He's had custody of me since I was five."

"Oh," Rory replied. She sipped her coffee. "So, you didn't like Lindsey?" she asked.

"I didn't say that." Jess defended himself. He wasn't going to get himself in a mess with Lindsey's friend.

"You rolled your eyes. It's ok. You can tell me if you didn't."

Jess exhaled loudly. "No, I didn't. We just…didn't connect. I don't know. She's not my type."

Rory smiled at him and sipped her coffee. There was nothing she could say. She didn't really know Lindsey that well or him for that matter. But the coffee was good.

"Can I ask you something?" Jess asked.

"Sure," Rory said. She didn't know why but she felt at ease around Jess, like she had known him for many years. Usually, she would be nervous talking to a cute guy alone in a diner with people she didn't know. And he was questioning her as well. But she didn't hesitate. She felt comfortable around him.

"What do you see in Dean? I mean he's my friend and a good guy and all. But he doesn't seem like your type." Jess silently wished he hadn't asked the question. He didn't know why he had. He just couldn't get over the fact that Dean had landed a girl like Rory. When Jess was with Dean, he was happy for him. But when he was around Rory, he was surprised that Dean had won over the girl. He was curious. And he was kind of confused why he himself hadn't won the girl. He was also confused why he kept thinking about this.

"I don't know. He makes me laugh. I don't really want someone who's exactly like me either," Rory said. She paused as she finished her coffee. "Why are you friends with him? He doesn't seem like your type either." She was quite surprised they were friends. They were nothing alike. She wanted to know what attracted them to each other.

Jess shrugged as he wiped down the counter. "Dean had this play date with a girl named Tina when we were five. I stole her away from him when I moved here. Dean tried to fight me on the playground and I kicked his ass. I got Tina and Dean and I became best friends after that. I don't know. It's odd. I guess it's a respect thing. And I know he'll always be there if I ever need him, which is more than I can say about most people in my life. Besides, we have more things in common than you know."

Rory stared at Jess silently. It was the most she ever heard him say. She had only known him for two days but he hadn't been a big talker during that time. Jess was kind of surprised himself for talking that much. He prided himself in being the silent, mysterious type.

Rory didn't want to pry anymore and she didn't want the conversation to turn awkward either. So, she decided she would call it a day. Plus, she had things to do before her date with Dean. "I got to go," she said as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jess asked full of confusion.

"Yea, someone in this town has to feed me coffee," she answered with a smile. She grabbed some change out of her pocket to pay for her coffee.

Jess smirked at her. "First cup is free. Anyone with excellent taste in music, movies and ice cream deserves free coffee. Even if, their taste in books is lacking a little."

"My taste in books is just fine. It's your taste that needs tweaking," Rory replied. Jess just stared at her and shrugged. "Bye," she said chuckling.

Jess smirked and threw a hand up at her. For some odd reason, he was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. And he had no clue what that meant.


	5. Babbling Incoherently

**A/N:** Thanks again to you loyal followers. You make my day. So, June showers bring fabulous fan fic updates =) My sincere apologies for the catastrophes that have happened to me this past semester which resulted in a lack of updates for you guys. But now that it is summer, hopefully I'll have many more updates, in addition to ideas I did not know I was capable of producing. So without further delay...on to the story.

* * *

Rory nervously waited at the door for Dean to pick her up. She thought she would be a little more brave, it was her second date with him after all. But this time she didn't have the buffer of Lindsey or Jess there. She had to rely herself to be witty, charming, and talkative. Rory wasn't sure she had what it takes to be all three. The doorbell rang and Rory jumped out of her seat. Her pulse raced and she was almost a hundred percent positive that she was having a panic attack. Rory stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her shirt, grabbed a coat, and answered the door. Rory smiled at Dean when she answered and Dean smiled back at her.

"Wow, you look amazing," Dean said.

Rory smiled bigger. She knew this was probably a line he used on all girls. She felt like she was in a cheesy romance movie, one that her and Lorelai usually watched and laughed at for days after their view. But she couldn't help it. "Thanks," she said and shut the door.

Dean walked to his car and opened the passenger's side door and Rory scooted in. Once Dean slid in on the other side, he asked "Where to?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I'm new, remember?"

"How about Chinese?" he asked remembering that she had mentioned something about foreign foods and movie nights with her mother.

"Sounds good," Rory said excitedly.

* * *

Dean and Rory sat a table looking at the menu, trying to decide what to order. The waitress brought Rory a tea and Dean a coke, placed the drinks on the table, and asked the two, "Ready to order."

"Can I have a few extra minutes?" Rory asked. The waitress disappeared, while Rory continued to stare at the menu. "I can't decide between the number one or the number two. They both have so much to offer."

"Ah yes, the great Chinese debate. Hmm, what should we do about that?" Dean said mocking Rory.

Rory smiled at his joke. "Well, I could get the number one and you can get the number two and I can eat both."

Dean smiled at Rory's rebuttal. "Or I could get the number six like I originally planned," Dean said seriously. "I'm not a big fan of egg rolls," he continued in an apologetic tone.

Rory stared at the menu, making a pro and con list of each offer. She was leaning towards the number one. "So, I heard you and Jess were getting along," Dean stated.

"We talked some at the diner today," Rory replied in a matter-of-fact tone without ever looking up from her menu.

"But you like him."

"I mean...I barely even know him," Rory said. She didn't know why she was getting defensive. She barely knew Dean and she liked him and was going on dates with him. Of course she liked Jess. The two had instantly connected. She felt at ease around him and felt like she had knew forever. But she didn't know why she couldn't communicate that to Dean. "He served me some coffee and insulted my taste of authors," Rory continued shrugging the idea off.

Dean laughed at her. "Rory, it's ok. I want my girlfriend and my best friend to get along."

Rory looked up from her menu like a deer caught in headlights. Girlfriend? Had he just said girlfriend? "I...well...I ugh...are you sure?" Dean looked at Rory confused while she furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean, that's a lot of syllables to use to classify someone as something," Rory said in half a breath. She was speaking a lot faster now that she was nervous. She had only been on two dates. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a girlfriend. She didn't even know if she was girlfriend material. "It's just, we barely know each other and this is only our second date and are you sure? I've never had a boyfriend...I...I" she rambled on losing her train of thought.

"Whoa, slow down Rory. You're babbling incoherently," Dean answered smiling at her. "Yes, I'm sure. I like you Rory."

"Are you ready miss?" the waitress asked once she returned.

"Can I have the number one please?" Rory asked, keeping her glance on Dean. Rory smiled back at Dean. She guessed she was girlfriend material. He was still there after her speech. "I like you too," she muttered in a quiet voice. _So, I'm his girlfriend, and he's my boyfriend_, Rory thought. The thought was foreign to her but she didn't complain.

* * *

Jess sit on the futon in Dean's room, listening to Dean to ramble about his date with Rory. Jess sighed heavily. He knew Dean was going to do this. Why had he decided to come? It was so Dean-like to gush about his crushes or his girlfriends. Jess wasn't sure, but he felt like Dean was just as a bad as a girl who rambled on about a boy. If not, Dean was bound to be worse. Jess, on the other hand, just stated yea I went out with so-and-so last night and was bombarded by Dean's questioning. Usually, it was ended with Jess saying he didn't want to talk about it or by changing the subject all together. It was definitely not Jess's style.

"What movie are we seeing later tonight?" Jess asked. He shook his head to himself. He sounded like he was making a date with Dean. But it was something they did every Sunday night: watch a movie, either at the theater in town or a rented one.

"And we are officially dating now," Dean continued, either ignoring Jess or not hearing him. "I mentioned she was my girlfriend and it was settled that we are officially exclusively dating."

Jess rolled his eyes. He didn't know why it bothered him but for some reason, it did. Sure, he had to do this with every girl, but this was Dean's first girlfriend in a while. On any ordinary occasion, Jess would be happy for Dean. He may not have jumped for joy, but he wouldn't roll his eyes out of frustration. He would have smirked at Dean and congratulated him. Maybe, he would even shake his hand if he had been in a non-indifferent mood. But it was different this time. Jess just wanted Dean to shut up about Rory and he didn't know why. "Good for you," Jess replied. He tried to make it sound sincere but Jess knew Dean could hear the accidental sarcasam in his voice.

"She likes you Jess. She told me so," Dean said, choosing to ignore Jess's comment. Jess's interest in the conversation peaked.

"Really?" Jess asked, trying to sound indifferent. Normally, Jess wouldn't care if Dean's girlfriend liked him or not. He knew that the girl probably wouldn't last, and even if she did, he and Dean would remain friends no matter what. But, with Rory, it was different. Jess was surprised that he really did care whether she liked him or not.

"Yea. Jess, I'm really glad the two of yall are getting along. She's not like any of my other girlfriends and I really want you to get along."

_No, she's not like any of your other girlfriends_, Jess thought. The way Dean sounded, Jess thought he was planning his and Rory's wedding already. "Yea, me too," Jess replied with the indifference and sarcasm returning.

* * *

"So you're dating now?" Lorelai asked as her and Rory approached the diner.

"Yea but it's no big deal," Rory said shrugging the idea off.

"Yes it is. My baby girl is growing up. First, a boyfriend, next eating by herself at the diner. What am I going to do? Before I know it you'll be getting tattoos and piercings and getting married."

"Ah, the prospect of freedom," Rory replied.

Lorelai laughed. "Okay, get me a coffee to go. I'm serious Rory. I don't care who I have to sleep with. I'll do whatever it takes to get on Luke's good side."

"I'll tell you're selling yourself on the corner for a cup of coffee," Rory called to her mom who continued to walk through town while Rory prepared to enter the diner. Rory didn't really like the idea of having to eat at the diner by herself but Lorelai was tied up at the Inn again. She had a few last minute tasks to take care of before she started on Monday. But Rory was tired of being coped in the house on a Sunday afternoon. She had read all of her books...twice, maybe three times. She needed to get out and have a little interaction.

Rory entered the diner and decided to sit at the bar. At least she could talk to Jess there. She at least knew him. Rory smiled at Jess as she took a seat at the bar.

"Weren't kidding about seeing me today," Jess said. Actually, he was glad that she hadn't been lying. He wanted to see her. He knew that was probably a bad idea since Rory was dating his best friend Dean but Jess thought it was nothing wrong with being friends with Rory. In fact, Dean had encouraged it, so why not?

"Oh, I never kid about coffee," Rory answered. Jess smirked at her and placed a mug of coffee in front of her. "You know me too well," she continued with a smile.

"It's not that hard to figure you out," Jess said staring at Rory intently.

"Really?" Rory asked emphasizing every letter.

"Really," Jess replied.

"Oh yea," she said leaning closer. "I bet you didn't know I read _A Farewell to Arms _last night."

Jess leaned closer too. "Lie."

Rory leaned back smiling again. "So, you know my reading habits. So, what? That doesn't make me predictable."

"I know that you like me," Jess said. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to rattle her a little bit. He eagerly awaited her response.

"What? No, I don't." Rory answered defensively. She definitely didn't want Jess thinking she like him, especially when she was dating Dean.

"That's not what Dean told me."

"Yea, but that was taken out of context," Rory started. She tried to be calm and breath slowly, but it didn't work. Instead, she started speaking quickly and ran all of her words together. "I didn't mean I like like you. I barely even know you. I mean...I...I just met you. And, I like talking to you and drinking my coffee with you. That's it. That...that hardly qualifies me as liking you," Rory finished in one big breath. She couldn't figure out why she had to be defensive when talking to someone about Jess. How hard was it to admit that she liked the guy as a friend? There was nothing wrong with liking someone as a friend.

Jess smirked at Rory. In fact, he was almost smiling and laughing at her. "Why are you smirking at me?" Rory asked with a half smile.

"Because you're babbling incoherently," Jess replied, using the same words as Dean did the previous night. Rory stared at Jess in confusion. If she was babbling incoherently with Jess, it meant she was nervous around Jess like she was nervous around Dean last night. But why would she be nervous around Jess? She was only nervous around guys that she liked or that she thought liked her. She had felt so comfortable with him yesterday. They had connected and she could tell they would be instant friends. Why was she nervous now? Why had she screwed things up?"

"Sorry," Rory answered.

"So, you don't like me?" he asked, continuing to tease her.

"As a friend," she said reassuring him and herself.

Jess smirked at her and wiped the counter down where a customer had just got up. "Good. You're going to see a lot of me."

"Why?" Rory asked smiling, feeling more calm and comfortable around him.

"Because I'm the only one who'll feed you coffee."

"My hero," she said in a sarcasatic voice. Rory smiled and Jess smirked again. But they both felt better knowing that the other one would be around.


	6. I Don't Want To Talk About It

**A/N:** Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Sorry it's taken me so long to update...I had major writer's block and have been super busy. I didn't want to immediately make things so drama filled so I included this chapter to show some relationships and development. Jess' character is hard to stay true to so I tried to make it as much of him as possible. But, I pretty much think this is a horrible chapter. Also, some of this chapter was inspired by the actions and dialogue of the actual show, so all credits go to them. With that being said, I wish everyone a wonderful holiday season, and please remember I'm thankful for revieiws :)

* * *

As soon as Jess saw Rory within fifty feet of the dinner, he grabbed a coffee mug and began to pour her a cup of coffee. It had two weeks since her first coffee visit, so he knew the routine by now. At least he didn't mind serving her coffee. Lorelai, on the other hand, was trouble. He tried to leave Lorelai for Luke, but that was an even bigger problem. He still hadn't worn up to her oh-so-charming personality. Jess smirked as he remembered Lorelai's visit the previous day. Luke was trying to get her to buy a burger and some fries for dinner but she insisted on having a liquid meal consisting of only coffee. Luke served her the coffee while complaining that it was hard to run a diner when she wanted him to run a coffee shop. Jess remained behind the counter counting the register's money, smirking the whole time.

Rory walked up to the counter and flung her backpack on the ground. She sighed heavily as she propped her head up with up her arm. "Thanks Jess," she muttered unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Jess may not have known Rory for long but he had known her long enough to know that she was not herself.

"Nothing."

"Something's up."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Jess nodded. He placed his hands on the counter and stared at Rory. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm not talking about it."

Rory slightly smiled at Jess. Jess slipped into the kitchen to talk to Caesar while Rory sipped on her coffee in silence. Jess walked around the counter and grabbed Rory's hand. He slightly pulled on it, indicating she needed to get up and follow him. "Come on," he said.

"What?" Rory asked confusedly as she followed him out the door. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where you don't have to talk." Rory looked at Jess skeptically out of the corner of her eyes. Jess smirked at her worried expression. "Don't worry. I go here all time when I just want to get away."

Rory inhaled deeply and followed him. For some odd reason, she trusted him. They walked slowly, neither one of them talking for several minutes until Rory broke the silence. "Don't you need to go back to work?"

"No."

"But won't Luke get mad that you're not there working?"

"So."

"Jess, I don't want to get in trouble on my account."

"Rory, it doesn't matter. Don't worry. We're here anyway."

Rory looked at Jess even more confused than before. "What? It's on the other side of the bridge?" she asked.

"No, it is the bridge."

"You go to a bridge when you need to get away," Rory half-stated, half-questioned.

"What? Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, no…"

Jess interrupted her. "Ok then." Jess led them onto the bridge and sat in the middle of bridge.

"You're sitting?"

"What else do you suggest?" Rory shrugged her shoulders. She didn't understand him. "Just relax and sit down."

Rory inhaled as she sat in front of Jess Indian-style. "So, this is your spot?"

"Yea. I come here to get away. It's calm…no one really comes here."

Rory nodded as she looked around. "And you're sharing this with me?" she asked. She considered her and Jess friends, but she still didn't know him that well, at least she didn't think they were close enough for him to show her his spot.

"Why not?" he asked.

Rory shrugged again. She didn't really care. Jess was right…it was the perfect spot to get away.

"So, let me guess…you got a B on the science test Monday."

"No," Rory replied, dragging out the 'o.' "It's family stuff....mom, grandparents, dad…I don't want to talk about," Rory repeated. It was the same never-ending drama between Emily and Lorelai over Christopher and the same drama between Lorelai, Rory, and Christopher over him never making time for Rory. And things were only going to get worse during their conference the next night at her every-once-in-a-blue-moon Friday night dinner with all of them at her grandparents. She didn't want go, Lorelai didn't want to go, Christopher probably didn't want to go, but Emily was making them.

"Still not talking …got it." Jess glanced over his shoulder, squinted as he looked into the sky, looked at ground. He did everything to occupy his time in the few awkward moments of silence they.

"You can still talk," Rory replied smiling. "Speaking of Science class, where were you today?"

"Out."

"Out? Jess, you skip all the time."

"Yea, so?"

"Jess…"

"Rory, school's not my thing."

"Why not? You're obviously smart...you're well-read and knowledgeable and you know that two plus two equals four…"

Jess scoffed. "Which is exactly why I don't need to go to Stars Hollow. You…you are extremely smart. Dean…well…he's ok, not bad but not great. Everyone else there still thinks two plus two equals five and can't find Russia on a world map. Better yet, they still think Russia is called the Soviet Union. Thanks, but no thanks…It's not worth my time."

"Jess, give it a chance. Not all of the classes are horrible and you can always take some of the advanced classes."

Jess looked at her skeptically. "Yea, yea."

"Really and I bet you'll love the English class. Even if you've already read the books, they're classics."

"Hemmingway?"

"Ew, gross, no."

"Why do you hate Hemmingway so much?"

"I don't _hate_ Hemmingway. I just…would rather spend my time reading something more stimulating though."

"Well, Hemmingway would only have nice things to say about you."

Rory smiled and lowered her head to prevent Jess from seeing her blush. Jess looked away too, silently cursing himself. He shouldn't have said anything. Too much too soon. Why did he say anything anyway?

Rory stood up and dusted her jeans off. "I should really head back," Rory stated as she gestured back in the direction of the diner.

Jess stood up. "Yea, Luke's probably upset with me."

Jess and Rory stared to walk across the bridge, but Rory stopped to look at him. "Thank you, for sharing the bridge with me"

"It was nothing."

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with Luke," Rory said sympathetically.

"You didn't."

"You sure?"

"Yea, once I explain it was all your fault and your mom's, I'll be off the hook. I mean Luke already doesn't like your mom, so it won't be too much of a stretch."

"You wouldn't."

"Just think, you'll never get coffee then."

"How could you take something so precious away from me?"

"Well, you took me away from my job."

"I did not!" Rory placed her hands on her hips. She was getting defensive. She knew Jess was only picking on her, but it was hard for her not too.

"Did too. You practically dragged me here. There was nothing I could do to stop you."

"Like he'll ever believe you."

"I'm just a damsel in distress."

Rory looked at Jess, who had an evil look in his eyes. Rory shook her head, she was tired of his antics. She turned around and started walking the remaining few steps across the bridge. Before she knew it, Jess was walking beside her. Rory smiled to herself as she stole a glance at from the corner of her yes. Jess smirked at Rory, noticing her stolen glance. Rory bit her lower lip as she shoved Jess without ever taking her eyes off the bridge in front of her. Jess was taken off guard, lost his balance, and fell into the stagnat water below the bridge.

Rory stepped closer to the side and waited nervously until Jess reemerged from the water. Once he did, she placed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from bursting into a fit of laughter. "I'm so…so sorry. I didn't mean to push you in," Rory said quickly to hold back the laughter. "Are you ok?" Rory watched as Jess waded to the bridge. Rory bit her bottom lip again as she began to chuckle.

Jess splashed water at Rory. "I'm fine," he brooded as he was pulling himself back onto the bridge. Rory grabbed his hand and helped pull him back up. They walked back to the diner in silence except for Rory's occasional outburst of laughter.

Once they were back at the diner, Rory immediately grabbed her book bag at the counter. "I'm sorry, I really have to go," Rory said as she spun back around to face Jess. Jess looked at her, Rory began to laugh again. "I'm sorry, I really am." Jess nodded and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she hurried out of the door.

Jess threw a finger up to say bye to her and then walked upstairs to change. As soon as he entered his apartment, he was greeted by Dean. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jess said as picked up an old, tattered shirt off the floor and some jeans off the floor.

"O…kay," Dean said. "So, I was wondering if you've seen Rory today."

"You came all the way here to ask me if I've seen Rory."

"Well…no…but you said that she usually stops by here and she left after school today without saying goodbye…"

"Dude, what are you…a girl?" Jess asked as he dried his hair briefly with a towel.

Dean nodded his head. He understood that he talked about Rory more than Jess liked. Dean couldn't blame Jess for being upset though. They were best friends and Dean spent all of his time with Rory or thinking about her or with her when he wasn't working at the supermarket. "Just, have you seen her?"

Jess sighed as he looked at Dean. He knew that he should tell Dean the truth: that he had seen her, that he actually just been with her. But for some reason, he felt jealous of Dean. For some reason, he wanted to hold the truth from. "Not since this morning," Jess lied. It was the first time Jess had ever lied to Dean. Ever since they were kids, no matter how estranged their friendship was, they had always told each other the truth. It was one of the reasons Jess kept Dean around. He valued the trust and truth in their friendship, especially he didn't feel like he could trust anyone else. Even Luke had his downfalls. Jess regretted telling him the lie. In fact, Rory would probably tell him the truth anyways. But Jess couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. He didn't know why, but he knew that he didn't want Dean to know the truth.

"Ok, thanks…I'll call her later." Jess nodded and remained quiet. "I brought the new Call of Duty," Dean said as a peace offering.

"I think you already me two pizzas," Jess said grabbing a controller for his Xbox.

"Double or nothing?" Dean asked.

* * *

An hour later, Rory sat on her bed reading The Great Gatsby so intently that she nearly fell of her bed when the phone rang. Rory looked at the caller id and sighed heavily when she noticed it was Dean's number. She didn't mind talking to him in general. In fact, she loved talking to Dean. She was just in a bad mood and really didn't feel like talking to anyone. The phone rang angrily at her again. Rory picked up the phone and inhaled deeply. "Hello."

"Hey. Are you ok? You ran off after school before I got to see you," Dean asked on the other line.

Rory shook her head. "Yea, everything is fine. I was…in a hurry," Rory lied. She knew Dean had good intentions but he would continue to press her about her family problems and she didn't want to talk to him about it.

"Oh. Well what have you been up to this afternoon?"

Rory thought back to what had been doing since school, remembering the bridge with Jess. Rory smiled at the memory. It was the only time she had felt happy the whole day. "I…." Rory began before pausing. She knew she should tell Dean about the bridge but for some reason, she wanted to keep it between her and Jess…their own inside joke. _But Jess would probably tell him the truth_, Rory thought. "Well, I went…" she started again, before realizing that Jess didn't seem like the type to gush over his afternoon, even if it was Dean. Besides, Jess definitely wouldn't admit to being pushed off the bridge by Rory, and it was supposed to be Jess' secret spot, so why would he tell Dean? "Sorry, I went to the dentist and I've been kinda passed out since then," Rory lied. She bite her bottom lip and exhaled deeply. It was the first time she had lied to Dean about anything.

* * *

Jess placed his hands in his coat's pocket as he walked slowly across the Town Square to Stars Hollow. He didn't know why he was going to school. It wasn't like it was going to make a difference or anything. Jess saw Dean standing outside school. Dean motioned for Jess to join him and Jess exhaled as he walked over to stand with his friend. Jess stood facing Dean. "Hey." Jess glanced around the yard, not really caring about the people there.

"Hey," Dean said who was also looking through the crowd of the people. Ten seconds later, Rory bounced through the people and wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, kissing him as she did.

Jess stared at them uncomfortably. His jaw clenched as he desparetely tried to look elsewhere but he couldn't. jess cleared his throat after several kisses.

Rory took a step back and noticed Jess. "Oh, hey Jess," she said. Jess nodded in acknowledgement as the bell rang. Rory and Dean linked hands as they walked into the school building. Rory looked over her shoulder, noticing Jess following closely behind. "Are you going to class today?" Rory asked.

Jess shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it." Rory turned back around and Jess stared ahead, noticing that Rory's book bag was unzipped. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was unzipped but stopped when he noticed The Old Man and the Sea in her bag. "Reading Hemmingway?" he asked.

Rory turned back around. "I don't want to talk about it," she mimicked. Rory smiled at Jess who returned a smirk and an understanding nod in her direction, while Dean remained oblivious to the whole exchange.


	7. Amazing

**A/N:** I'm so so sorry for the delay. Ugh, school work just takes up all of my writing time. This chapter is dedicated to one of my besties. It's part of her Christmas/Birthday present (yea it's taken me that long). But I absolutely love the way this turned out! I think this whole write for 15 mins every day until it's finished plan works. Hope you enjoy and reviews please :)

* * *

Rory stormed out of her grandparent's house in a fit of rage.

"Rory! Rory! Where do you think you're going?" Emily yelled after Rory.

Rory clenched her fists as tightly as she could, turning her knuckles white. She had a half a mind to turn around and tell her grandmother that she was leaving and that she never wanted to see Emily or Richard again. But she knew that would break her grandmother's heart, so she refrained. Instead, she bit her lower lip and counted to five, before responding, "Back to Stars Hollow" as calmly as she could.

"Rory, how could you possibly…" Emily began but was interrupted as Lorelai stormed out of the front door.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

But it was too late. Rory was squealing her mom's Jeep's tires as she pulled out of the driveway.

Christopher walked out of the door as the headlights were fading down the road. Lorelai spun around giving him and Emily a stern, pointed look. "This is your fault," she said to neither one specifically but intending for the statement to apply to both of them.

Rory screamed in a fit of rage. She eased her grip on the steering wheel realizing how tightly she had been holding onto it during her drive from her grandparents' house. She sighed heavily. She had never run out like that, especially on her mom. She hoped Lorelai would forgive her for just leaving like that. But if she had stayed there another minute, she would screamed at the top of her lungs as she pulled her hair out. She was done with their bickering and snarky one liners.

Rory stopped in front of Dean's house. She was sure he was home. The light in the living room was still on and it wasn't late. But it was Friday night. He could have plans. He could be at Jess's…

_Jess's_, Rory thought again. She began to smirk to herself. She should've thought of him first. Not Dean. She liked Dean and he was her boyfriend afterall, but he wasn't the type of person to go to with this sort of problem. No, she needed a friend, someone who would understand, someone who would listen, someone who wouldn't judge her. And despite all the qualities that she liked about Dean, he didn't fit these categories…not this time.

Rory quickly threw her car into drive, blaring The Doors as she sped away.

* * *

Rory pulled up in front of Luke's Diner. It was late. It looked closed. She wished she knew where Jess's window was located. She would throw a rock at it or something to grab his attention. Maybe climb up a tree and through the window like Joey did in _Dawson's Creek_. Anything was better than walking through Luke's at nine at night. She barely knew the guy…or Jess for that matter.

Rory walked through Luke's Diner, holding her head high and her breath. Why was she nervous? It was just Jess…

"We're closed," Luke stated plainly without turning around to look at Rory.

"Oh, I know," Rory replied solemnly. "I was, well, I was just, w-wondering if Jess was here." Rory quickly looked down at her shoes.

"Jess?" Luke whirled around in surprise.

"Yes."

"He's up stairs." Rory nodded and headed to the stairs. "You're Lorelai's kid right?"

"Yes." Rory inhaled deeply. She didn't know she would be interrogated before seeing Jess.

"Why do you and your mom love coffee so much? You know it's going to give you an ulcer and kill you one day."

Rory smirked. "It's delicious. It's all we've ever drink."

Luke threw his hands up in defeat. "Of course."

Rory smiled as she went upstairs. She hesitated at the door to the apartment. Do I knock? Do I go in? Call out his name? A million questions ran through her mind all at once. She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she pushed the nervous thoughts out of her mind. With a deep breath, she lightly rapped on the door.

"It's open," Jess's muffled voice called to her.

Rory walked through the door, gently closing it behind her. "Um, hi," she stated as she folded her hands in front of her, not knowing what to do.

"Rory?" Jess asked as he stood up from the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, well." Rory paused to breathe and collect her thoughts. "I needed to get away, so I came here."

"Get away?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Rory took her coat off and moved closer to Jess. Jess sat back down on the sofa and motioned for Rory to do the same. He was watching the _Three Stooges_. They sat there in silence for twenty minutes...the only noise either of them making was the occasional laugh or occasional comment about the hilarity of the situation. Rory didn't care if they weren't talking. In fact, she liked that the most about Jess. He understood that sometimes, you just have to be. And Rory was already beginning to feel better.

Jess picked up his old tattered copy of A Farewell To Arms that laid on the coffee table. He muted the tv and opened to no page in particular and began to read loudly. "Miss Barkley was quite tall. She wore what seemed to be a nurse's uniform, was blonde and had a tawny skin and gray eyes. I thought she was very beautiful."

Rory picked up the pillow laying next to her and hit Jess in the head with it. "Jess! What are you doing?"

"Just reading," he stated as innocently as he could.

"This is torture."

"So start talking."

Rory bit her lip as she racked her brain for something to say. She wanted to say something clever, something witty, something that would spark Jess's attention. Why did she want to spark his attention? Why did she have such a hard time trying to repress that smile that kept trying to cross her face? She had no idea. The only thing she could think of in response to Jess was: "It's supposed to rain tomorrow?"

Jess smirked as he searched for another passage. "That's not what I meant." He turned to face Rory.

Rory saw the seriousness on his face. She nodded as she looked down at her hands and started twiddling with her fingers. "It's my dad. He's not around much."

"Try never," Jess replied referring to his own predicaments.

Rory glanced up and offered a humble half smirk. "He came to dinner tonight." Rory paused for a moment. "Well, not because he wanted to see me."

"Then why?"

"Because my grandmother invited him? She's always had this crazy notion of him and my mother winding up together. She practically forces it upon them every chance she gets. And Christopher, er, dad only encourages it. And whenever my mom does give him a chance, he runs out again."

"Did he run out again?" Jess asked in geniune concern. There was so much to Rory that he didn't know and he wanted nothing more than to figure it out.

"No, I did."

"Uh? Never pictured you as the ditching type." Jess looked accusingly at Rory referring to their previous conversations over him skipping school.

Rory sat up straight and put on a mean look. "Oh, I ditch all the time."

"Really?"

Rory furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes." She tried to fight the smile that crept upon her face but she couldn't stop herself from giggling. Jess shook his head in wonderment. Once she controlled her giggles, she continued. "Anyways, dinner was the usual: mom and dad fighting, grandma yelling at them, and my grandfathers never ending quest to send me to Yale."

"Sounds like quite some dinner."

"Oh yea, aaaaaa-mazing," she replied with an emphasis on the "a."

Rory tried to fake a smile, but it was no use. Tears began to well in her eyes as she thought back to the fights they had earlier. Lorelai to Christopher: You have no say in what happens in Rory's life. Richard to everyone: Rory deserves the best education available. Yale is the only place for her. Emily to Lorelai and Christopher: I don't understand why you put each other through this. Rory deserves to have both of her parents in her life. Leave your pride out of this and do what's best for your daughter. Rory to Rosaline: No dessert for me.

Rory blinked hard, but it was no use. There was no stopping the tears. Before she knew it, she was crying. She tried her best to stop, but there was no stopping once she started. She turned her head away from Jess so he wouldn't have to see her cry.

Jess didn't know how to respond. Out of instinct, he put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Usually things like this didn't bother him. But for some reason, he couldn't stand the sight of Rory crying.

"It'll be ok." Even he knew these words sounded lame and pitiful, but it was the only thing he could think of to say.

Rory turned back to face him, wiping the tears off her right cheek in the process. Before she had a chance to do the same with the tears on her left cheek, Jess reached out and wiped them away for her. Rory just stared at him, not knowing how to react while Jess stared back not knowing why he did that or why he had a sudden desire to kiss her.

Jess suddenly jumped off the sofa, startling Rory in the process. "Yea, so I know exactly what you need to make you feel better," Jess stated, trying to change the topic and avoid an awkward moment or a huge mistake on his part. He waited for a few seconds, but when Rory didn't respond, he continued: "Ice Cream."

Rory chuckled. "I don't feel like going out for ice cream."

"Who said anything about going out?"

Rory furrowed her eyebrows as Jess disappeared from the apartment. Five minutes later, he returned carrying a tub of vanilla ice cream and a box of ice cream cones.

"Did you steal those from down stairs?" Rory asked smiling.

"Yea, why not?"

Jess returned to the living room carrying two cones of ice cream. He handed Rory hers and turned the Three Stooges on as Rory shrugged in response. Rory devoured her first bite. It was perfect. Two scoops of vanilla goodness. She smiled in response. She took her second lick, only to knock the top scoop of ice cream off the cone. Rory frowned as she looked down. The ice cream sat on her chest melting away. She looked at Jess from the corner of her eyes and noticed that he was smiling. Not his usual half smile-smirk-thing either. It was an actual, genuine smile. The first one she had seen from Jess.

Rory picked up the pillow again and tossed it at Jess as he tried to suppress a chuckle. "Bathroom?" Rory asked.

Jess got up from the sofa and gestured in the direction of the bathroom. He disappeared for a minute, and returned knocking on the bathroom door. Rory opened the door as he tossed something at her. "Here. So you don't have to wear an ice cream covered shirt."

"Thanks!" Rory disappeared again behind the bathroom door, returning a minute later in Jess's old Wallflowers t-shirt. "How do I look?" Rory asked playfully.

"Aaaaaaa-mazing," Jess imitated in sarcasm.

Rory glared at him, but sat back on the sofa next to him. She snuggled a little closer to him when he changed the station to one of the _Halloween_ movies. Before she knew it, she was resting her head on his shoulder, and falling asleep.

* * *

"Rory? Rory?" Lorelai called frantically as she entered Luke's Diner. Luckily she had saw her Jeep parked outside the diner and yelled at the Gilmores' driver to stop. Otherwise, she was wishing on her life that Rory was home or would call or something.

Luke appeared from the kitchen. "She's upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Lorelai asked incredulously and slightly confused.

"Yes. Upstairs with my nephew Jess," Luke replied defensively.

Lorelai sighed slightly and nodded. "And you thought it would be a good idea to let my sixteen year old daughter be upstairs, _alone_, with your nephew Jess?" Lorelai quickly changed from a concerned mother trying to find the whereabouts of her daughter to an overprotective mother.

"She's fine."

"What type of girls does Jess usually have upstairs?" Lorelai could tell from the few conversations she had with Jess and from observing the few interactions Jess had with the towns folk that he was a trouble maker.

Luke thought for a moment before responding, "We better get upstairs."

Lorelai frantically ran up the stairs with Luke right at her heels. She pushed the door open as quickly as she could not bothering to knock. The sound of the door flinging open startled Rory, causing her to quickly leap from Jess's shoulder. Lorelai took one look at Rory's wardrobe choice and fire flew through her eyes.

Rory noticed the anger building up in her mom. Not only had she bailed on Friday night dinner, she was in an interesting and not-so-innocent-looking predicament with Jess. "Mom, it's not what it looks like."

"I would like to hear the explanation for this one!"

Rory and Jess turned their attention to the doorway. The unexpected response cause both Lorelai and Luke to turn around in unison. Lorelai's anger slightly disapaited as she saw the sorrow on Dean's face.

"Dean," Rory whispered feeling guiltier than ever.

Lorelai turned back to Rory, torn between helping her daughter and letting her suffer her consequences. "Downstairs now."

"Mom..."

"Now!" Lorelai raised her voice.

Rory sighed in frustration. She looked from Jess to Dean and then to Lorelai. She didn't know what to do but hang her head low and walk out the walk down stairs to Lorelai's Jeep seemed to last for eternity. She was consumed with guilt and Lorelai never said a word. Rory slowly slid into the passenger side as Lorelai instructed the Gilmores' driver to return home. Once Lorelai returned to the car, there was utter silence. Neither of them saying anything - just staring at front of Luke's. Rory exhaled heavily as she saw Dean leave with his head hung low. Jess stood at the door calling after him. When Dean didn't respond, Jess turned his gaze towards Rory.

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Rory began.

"I know kiddo," Lorelai responded in a much calmer voice. "We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Jess finally went back into the diner. Rory turned to face her mom. "I just..."

"Tomorrow. Let's get you home before it's _Dawn of the Dead_ out there."

Rory smiled and hugged Lorelai. Her mom was truly amazing.


End file.
